I Want to be Your Special Someone
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: All Rin Kagamine wants is to be Len's special someone. [ Discontinued ]
1. The Beach

No one knows my brother better than me, Rin Kagamine. I know all about him. I know what he likes, what he doesn't like, what scares him, and what makes him laugh. But there is one thing I will never understand about my brother. One thing. Why must he make me fall in love with him?

Now before you go and say, "Ewwww! You're nasty, Rin! Why would you fall in love with your older brother?", let me tell you some information. My brother and I are not humans, nor are we actually brother and sister. I've been calling him such for a long as I can remember it's like a second nature to me. We're whatyou would call 'mirrored images'. He is a mirror to me as I am a mirror to him. There are more like us, some mirrored, some just images, and we are all classified together into a group called the 'Vocaloids'. We sing and dance and bring joy to you humans with our preformances. It's not much to us. We're just doing what we were created to do, but you humans think it's amazing. There was this one time! I remember! I was preforming my best song, "Meltdown", and this one fan was so filled with emotion, he collasped and they had to take him to the hospital! You humans are so funny (^-^)!

Well, enough about us Vocaloids. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

It all started on a delightful summer day. June 26th to be exact. My brother promised me that on the first day of summer, he would take me to the beach! Well, June 26th, as you can tell, isn't the first day of summer. We had to rehearse for an upcoming concert on the 22nd, the actual first day. Then on the 23rd, we had the preformance. After that, on the 24th and 25th, it rained. So now, here we are! Looking out at the crystal-clear blue waters of the ocean. My brother and I loved the feeling of the warm sun on our faces as we laid down on our beach towels.

"Doesn't it feel nice, Rin?" he asked.

All I could do was make a 'mmm' noise in response. How we loved our sun! This might be an extreme example, but the sun is to us and a banana would be to a monkey ... or to my brother (XD)! So, you get the picture? We really love our sun (^-^). And what better place to get the sun? No where else but right here at the beach ( (: )! My brother said that after lunch, he had something really cool that he wanted to show me, and of course me being an adventure-lover, got super excited. I rushed through lunch, swallowing everything whole while my brother was taking FOR-EVER to finish his.

"Len! Come on! Hurry up! I wanna see this super cool thing that you were talking about!" I complained.

"I don't want to get a stomach ache from eating to fast. I'm almost done anyway." and with that note, he took his last bite and we were off! We strolled along the very thin line where the water and the sand met. The sand squished inbetween my toes, while the water tickled them. Every step I took, I giggled, and Len would just sigh at my little game of 'Vocaloid vs Nature'.

"Do you have to giggle at every step you take?" he asked.

"Oh! And this is coming from the Vocaloid who is 3 feet away from the water! It tickles, alright?" I replied rudely.

"If you're gonna talk to me like that, then I don't think I want to show you this place anymore," he said, a stern essence lingering in the crisp, salty air.

I gasped. "No! No! Please! You have to show it to me! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase!"

His hand whipped out before me. I stopped in my tracks and looked over at him. His face was turned away.

"Then ... Then walk closer to me," he mumbled. His voice was so low that the crashing waves made it sound like he had said, 'then be the one that's closest to me'. Or, maybe I was just dreaming and he hadn't even said anything at all. Nonetheless, I took his hand into mine and walked beside him.

After about ten minutes of constant hand-in-hand walking, I couldn't help but ask, "Len, how much farther is this place?"

He looked over at me and smiled. "We're already here."

I was a bit confused. We were already here? But there was nothing here ... "Len, I don't see anything special about where we are," I said.

"You're not looking hard enough," he said, his smile growing. He got down onto his knees and looked up at me. He placed the palm of his hand onto the soft, white sand and brushed it back and forth. He breathed in deeply, and picking up .. something, he stood up and asked me to hold out my hand but to shut my eyes. I complied, held my palm out to him, and closed my eyes. What he placed in my hand was cold, but felt very smooth. "Okay, open."

When I opened my eyes, what was in my hand was out of this world. A quarter-sized rainbow diamond. It sparkled brightly with every small gesture of my hand and reflected it's radiance onto the rest of my palm.

"Len! Where did you find this?"

"There are millions of these underneath the sandbeds! I found out about them and wanted to see if the rumors were true, so while you were setting up lunch, I quickly came over here to see if they existed."

"But, when I set up lunch, you said you were going to the bathroom," I said, puzzled.

"I lied ..." he confessed. I didn't care that he had lied to me. I was staring down at one of nature's beauties, and there were more to be discovered.

"Aww, it's alright. But hey! What are we waiting for? Let's getting digging!" I said, excitment filling my soul.

Len's face darkened. "We can't. We can only take that one."

"What? Why?" I retorted.

"Because. They're not ours. We can't just take them. They belong to the beach and to other people who want to take one for themselves too. If we took them all, it wouldn't be fair."

He was right. It wouldn't be fair. I looked back down at the precious gem.

"Hey, Len. Do you think I could make this into a necklace?" I asked.

"I don't see why not! I think that's a great idea! It would look very beautiful on you," he said with another smile. I turned away quickly and blushed. I gasped. His hand was intertwining with mine. I looked over at him.

"It's getting late," he said.

"Y-Yeah.." I replied.

"And we have rehersals again tomorrow, too."

"M-Mm-hmm.."

"Let's go home now, then, okay? I'm getting a little sleepy," he said with a much appropriate yawn.

"O-Okay.." *FREEZE* Hello. Rin Kagamine, here. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! MY HAND! And now we're walking! Hand in hand! On the beach! WHILE THE SUN IS SETTING! Coincidence? I think not! *UNFREEZE*

After we had packed up all of our belongings and had made our way home, I decided that I would make my rainbow diamond into a necklace now. I love making jewelry, so for my birthday last year, Len bought me a jewelry making kit, and now I finally get to use it! I gently, and when I say gently, I meant GENTLY, chizzled the maginificent rock into a shape that somewhat ressembled a raindrop. Then, I placed it into a much fitting raindrop shaped frame and pushed the frame's teeth down onto the gem to hold it into place. After that, all I had to do was loop a chain through the hole on the top of the frame and it was complete! I was so excited that I put it on right away and twirled around my room. Len opened the door just as I was in mid-spin.

He giggled. "Hey, silly girl, what do you want for dinner?"

My face turned crimson. "I am NOT silly! ... What do we-" but I was cut off as Len quickly walked up before me. His eyes were wide in admiration.

"You finished it, already? It's gorgeous!" he beamed. I was a little embarrassed at how close he was to me.

"T-Thank you.." I replied, quietly.

"You're really talented at making jewelry. I wish I was talented at something, too."

"But you are talented! You can hit every note at rehersals without even trying!" I shot back. He puts himself down too much, that boy.

"But ..."

"No buts! Be proud of your voice, Len! We may have been created to sing, but some of us can sing better than others, and in my opinion, you're the best of us all."

Len's face turned a bright red. "That's not true ..." he whispered.

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop being so negative and make dinner already!"

"You never told me what you wanted!" he laughed. I'm glad I could have brighten his mood so quickly.

"Oh, right. Well, just make something good. I'm so hungry right now that I don't even care what we have tonight."

I should not have said that, because since those words had left my lips, I regretted it. Let me just say that for the rest of the night, I was banana bloated.


	2. Happy Birthday

I think I would be a bigger part of Len's life if he didn't have so many friends. He's a lot more popular than I am. I have two best friends, Miku and Luka, while he has close to ten, and that's just his best friends. Friends in total, close to twenty-five. I mean, I'm not saying that I don't think he shouldn't have friends, that would be wrong ... I'm just saying that I think I would have a bigger chance of being his 'number one' if he didn't have as many. Day in and day out, he brings friends over, he goes over friends' houses, or both. It gets a little lonely since Miku and Luka have busy schedules and can't keep me company, so I'm just here all by myself ... It's funny how I never would have thought of it until now that a Vocaloid, like me, could actually get lonely. I don't like the feeling, so I just try to push it aside ... But today, it wasn't so easy. Especially since today was my birthday.

It's Len's birthday today, too. We are mirrored images after all, so it would be only natural that we have the same birthday, but today, Len is out with his friends, leaving me here all by myself. It hurt a bit, the way he just barged into my room and called out, "I'm going out with some friends!", and was out the door within seconds. I didn't even get the chance to wish him a 'happy birthday'. He didn't wish me one, so I'm pretty sure he must have forgotten our birthday all together. It's not Len's style to deliberately not tell someone 'happy birthday' just because he doesn't want to, he just forgets, and so I'm not mad at him. After such a nice day at the beach yesterday, to be mad a him would make me selfish ... But that doesn't mean that I'm not a little disappointed ...

It was raining again today. It's strange how the weather went from rain, to sunny, back to rain. I don't particularly hate the rain, but I don't fully like it either. It's quite calming when it's a light drizzle of the such, but when it's an all out down pour, all it does it make things wet and cold. Today, it was just a drizzle, so it was quite peaceful to watch. Lonely, but peaceful. I decided to make myself a cup of tea to keep myself warm. Even though it's summer, the rain just always makes everything so damp and dreary.

While I let my tea leaves seep, I went into the living room to see what was on. Nothing good was on the channels, so I decided to check the movie network. YES! Romeo and Juliet! I love this movie to pieces! I quickly ordered it and went back to get my tea, then dashed back into the living room onto the couch.

Right as I was about to take a sip from my tea, I got a text. It was from my manager.

_Rin, sweetheart! Don't forget that you have rehersals today at 3! Luv ya!_

_~ Temari_

Ahh! That's right! Len and I have rehersals today! ... Len ... I'm sure Temari will text him too, but just to be safe ... SEND. There. Now he'll have two people reminding him.

A couple minutes later, my phone buzzed, signalling another text. It was from Len.

_Hey, Rin! Thanks for reminding me, but I told Temari I couldn't go today. It is my special day, after all. ^_^_

_- Len_

He didn't forget. He did not forget. He remembered. He remembered that today was his birthday. There is no other meaning for 'special day' other than 'birthday'. My phone dropped to the floor. I already had an understanding of the giant gap between Len and me, but that tic-tac sized comment made our gap grow much much wider. I glanced up at the TV.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Denying her name for the one she loves. I hug my knees.

_I would deny my name for Len if we had not shared the same sur._

My face grew hot by just thinking of the thought. Len, my Romeo? Such a childish dream, and totally onesided. I, his Juliet? Never. If he can't remember my birthday, why would he think me as his Juliet?

My phone buzzed on the wooden floor, scaring me half to death. It was Temari again.

_Babygirl! You didn't tell me today was your birthday! Len told me it was his, so it means that today is your birthday too! You don't have to come in today. Enjoy your special day with your brother. (:_

_~ Temari_

I dropped my phone again in shock. This time, the battery popped out of it. Of course. It would only be natural that Temari would assume that Len and I would be together on OUR birthday, but Len just doesn't seem to remember that it's my birthday too.

Even though it was my favorite part of the movie, I turned it off. I threw my face down into the plethora of pillows and began to sob. I didn't know why, exactly, I mean, I wasn't mad. As I said before, being mad would be selfish. To cry this hard, I must have been extremely disappointed. To go from a little disappointed to extremely in a matter of three text messages ... they all just said such words that tore at my heart.

I was such a messy cryer. My face, along with the pillows, was soaked with tears. My breathing was very uneven, and I had to stop to inhale and sniffle every two seconds.

Why was I crying so hard? What's gotten into me?

Just then, I heard the front door smash open and slam shut. I stopped crying at once.

_Was it .. a burgular?_

I was so scared by this thought that I just froze in place. When I heard running, my heart began to beat as fast as 'it's' footsteps. Then, I saw who it was. He saw me. My tear stained, frozen-in-fear face. Just seeing his pressence made another tear fall. He was panting. Very hard. His face was expressing so many emotions at once, I couldn't read them all. Guilt, sorrow, terror, concern, confusion, heartbreak, regret, etc. etc.

After 30 seconds of silence, his name escaped from my lips. "L-Len..."

Without a moment to spare, ran to me and lunged onto the couch, scooping me up into his arms. Now, I bet _my_ face was the one with numerous emotions. Shock, embarrassment, concern, etc. He was cold and wet. His shoes were muddy and on the couch ... He would be cleaning that up, not me. But, at this moment, I could care less. He was nuzzling my cheek affectionately with his. He did this a lot when we were little. If I was ever scared or happy, he would nuzzle my cheek with his and say, "It's okay, because I'm here" or "Congratulations". But then, I noticed something. _He_ was crying. Icy droplets were being rubbed onto my cheek via his. Then, he stopped. He pulled away from me so I could look into his eyes. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I am the biggest jerk in the world." My eyes widened at his comment. He continued. "How could I be such a complete IDIOT as to forget that it is your birthday too..." He paused and then continued once again. "Don't forgive me. Never fogive me for this. You let me get away with too much. Never let me live this down, you got that?"

I shook my head. "That wouldn't be right."

He began to shout at me through his now streaming tears. "Rin! I'm telling you! Don't forgive me! I always leave you home alone without even thinking about bringing you along, and I never even ask you if it's okay to bring friends over. You always make sure that I'll be fine if I'm home alone while you go out to the store or something of the such, while I just shoot out the door without even looking back. I don't deserve to be forgiven this time. Not only did I leave you alone, again, but I forgot your birthday, and now here you were, crying your eyes out ... alone."

That comment made another tear fall. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't forgive me," he said, placing his right hand on my cheek and his forehead on mine.

I looked down a bit. "That wouldn't be-"

My words were replaced by a gasp as he grabbed my lower back and roughly pulled me to his chest. His clothing was very cold and damp, but I could feel the radiating heat from his chest onto mine.

"You're too good to me."

I decided to stay silent. Words would only ruin this moment, this moment that I have been waiting for for a long time. To have Len truly and sincerely hold me in his arms. He leaned back onto the plethora of my tear-drenched pillows, bringing me with him. He continued to hold me. We lied there for what was only minutes but seemed like hours. I had dozed off into a deep sleep aparently, because when I woke up, it was already six in the evening. One thing was also missing; Len.

"Len?" I called out to him.

"In the kitchen," he replied.

The kitchen? What's he doing in there? Out of curiosity, I got up and walked over to the archway of the kitchen. He spotted me out of the corner of his eye and gasped in horror.

"Wait! Rin! Don't come in yet!"

I was a little taken aback by this. "W-Why?"

"Just a second ... OKAY! Come in," he said, and turning around, he dimmed the kitchen lights.

"What're you-"

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you,"

"Len, wha-"

"Happy Birthday, Dear Rin,"

"Le-!" He swiftly pulled me into an awkward, but comforting, hug.

He whispered, "Happy Birthday to you." and we blew out _our_ candles together.

"Oh yeah! By the way, Len..." I said after a while of cake eating.

He was taking a bite from his piece. "Huh?"

"Happy Birthday!"

He looked up. *BAM*! Cake in the face.

"That's for forgeting my birthday."

"Well," he said, cleaning cake from his bangs, "I deserved that." and we laughed the rest of our birthday night away.


End file.
